familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Royal Ancestry of Early New England Colonists
First families of New England with proven links to Royal European Ancestry: * BOLD = Completed Article * Category: Ancestries of individuals * See Also Noble houses of England - A # Robert Abell - English: Cotton Family of Combermere Abbey, Sutton, Henry II of England (1133-1189), Charlemagne (747-814) C # Chapman - See William Throop (1628-1704) - Scrope Family - English Kings # Cheney - See Roger Ludlow (1590-1664) - Lineage back to Norman Knight, Richard de Chseney (1044) and also to Edward III, King of England (1312-1377) # Cotton Family of Combermere Abbey - English/Saxon/Norman; Sutton, Henry II of England (1133-1189), Charlemagne (747-814) * Jeremiah Clark (1605-1651) - 2nd Pres of R.I. Plantation - Through his great great grandmother, Elizabeth Ferrers, Clarke descends from King Edward I of England and his wife Eleanor of Castile. D * William Dungan (1606-1636) - Ireland H # John Haynes (1594-1653), 1st Gov of Connecticut Colony. See Mortimer Ancestry of Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-2014) K # Kimball Family- Massachusetts Bay Colony L * Frances Latham (1609-1677) - "Mother of Governors" (from Rhode Island) M # Meyrick Family of Bodorgan Manor - Royal Welsh Ancestry of New England Immigrant John Meyrick (1579-1650). P # Pierce/Pearce/Percy - English: House of Percy / Plantagenet English Kings / Wessex old English Kings / Charlegmagne / four sons settled in early colonial New England. # Potter, George (c1584-) - English barrons/French Kings. (researching). S # William Skepper (1597-1646) - English -Wentworth/England/Charlegmagne - # Southworth - English: Duncan / Touchet / Charlegmagne - two sons sailed in 1623 to Plymouth Colony, Catholic family that rebelled at the Church of England split. Work in Progress # Jane Bassett - King Edward I # Walter Blount (1590-) - English # Joseph Bolles (1608-1679) # Humphrey Borrow (c1600-) - Old English Royalty # Robert Bruce (c1600-) - Scottish Kings # Richard Carpenter (c1590-) - English # Thomas Clinton, 3rd Earl of Lincoln (1571-1619) - English Kings # William Cordray (c1549-1621) (Aka William Cordoroy ?) # John Drake - English Kings # Thomas Dudley (1576-1653) - English Kings - Royal Governor # William Dungan (1607-1636) - English Kings # John Dunham (1589-1669) - English Kings # Edward Goddard (-1610) - English House of Plantagenet # Edward Griswold (1607-1691) - English Kings # Thomas Harris (c1585-) - English # John Heblethwaite (c1600-) - LDS John Taylor - House of Plantagenet # Thomas Holcomb (c1600-) - English Kings # William Hopkins (c1570-) - English Kings # Thomas Hungerford (c1602-) - House of Plantagenet # Robert Hyde (1592-1682) - English Kings # William Knapp - Charlemagne # John Leonard (c1615-) - English Kings # Roger Ludlow (1590-1664) - English Kings # Peter Mallory (c1610-) - English Kings # Hutchinson/Marbury Family - Famous New England Protestant settler Anne Marbury (1591-1643) - Pratt/Dickinson /Romney line - linked to Edward I, King of England - Royal Gateway. # John Maverick (c1590-) - English # Lancelot Newton (c1590-) - Kings of Scotland # Edward Palgrave (1541-c1623) /List of Famous Descendants - son immigrated to Massachusetts Bay. # William Palmer (c1600-) - English Kings # Robert Pearsall (c1590-) - Old English # Ralph Prescott - English Kings # Thomas Rogers (-1621) - English Kings # William Sargent (c1659-1725) - Old Wessex English via House of Gifford. # Richard Sears (1590-1676) # Gerard Spencer (1576-1646)\ List of Famous Descendants - Famous Spencer Family of England, four sons settles in New England with Rev. Thomas Hooker. # John Spring (c1590-) - English House of Plantagenet # William Throop (1628-1704) - Scrope Family - English Kings # John Warren List of Famous Descendants - 1630 Watertown MA # Robert Welles List of Famous Descendants Wells/Cheney/Sanders # Thomas Welles (c1600-) - Royal Governor - Welch Royal Line # John West (c1590-) - English Kings # John Whitcomb (1600-1650) - Charlemagne # John Whitney 1592 List of Famous Descendants Eli Whitney / LDS Whitney / Hall # George Willis (c1585-) - English Unsubstantiated/Disproven Royal Links # John Barlow (c1590-) -it has been suggested that immigrant John Barlow is the son of Sir Alexander Barlow, but no proof has been found. # Anthony Colby (1605-1660) - English Kings # Edmund Rice (1594-1663) -disproven Category:Ancestry Category:Ancestries of individuals